1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a diaper and, more particularly, to a diaper for the treatment of diaper rash and methods of using such a diaper.
2. Related Art
Irritant diaper dermatitis (IDD), commonly known as “diaper rash,” is a common skin problem that develops in the area beneath an infant's or toddler's diaper. Diaper rash is typically caused by prolonged exposure to wetness (especially urine and feces), which results in increased skin pH and the deterioration of the outermost layer of the skin (i.e., stratum corneum). Moisture-absorbing powders and protective ointments, jellies, and creams are often helpful both in prevention and as recommended remedies, but often do not ultimately treat the affliction in a timely manner and, in some cases, can actually worsen the condition.
Baby experts and pediatricians have often suggested exposing the affected area to air as an effective treatment for diaper rash. Air exposure, especially if prolonged, can often heal diaper rash many times faster than using a cream, ointment or other similar topical remedies. Removing a baby's diaper for any significant period of time, however, can be a messy proposition due to the frequency of urination by infants and/or toddlers. Many mothers, for example, often resort to placing infants on their stomachs on a protective cloth configured to absorb urine. While this might be viable for very young infants who are effectively immobile, it can be difficult for older infants and toddlers due to the inherent difficulty in keeping the child stationary for any length of time.
What is needed is a low cost, easy-to-use product for the temporary treatment of diaper rash that allows areas affected by diaper rash to receive air exposure while still providing a non-potty-trained infant or toddler with a measure of protection in the event of sudden urination and/or a bowel movement.